ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lorcan Darcy the Movie: Purple - Chaos and Darkness and Yellow - Hope and Light/Transcript
Opening, Lorcan's Death The movie begins on Christmas Day, Lorcan's hiding in the Alley from Betty,who succeed right after her last appeared in [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UySKl3TUgsw Humbug], in the cardboard box. He recording a footage on his camera, he's a bit sick in the cold and dying. *Lorcan: Cillian, It's me, I'm afraid...my hours are up. I'm sorry but I couldn't able to celebrate Christmas. I've failed you guys. This is it. *Betty: Lorcan, Where are you? ♪ *Lorcan: "Oh, there's a nasty splinter on that ladder!" Heh. Blackadder Goes Forth, final episode Goodbyeee. I'm sorry but Betty will find my dead body. But... I think I have a plan. *Betty: Lorcan. Are you in there? Lorcan kept quiet for a minute until Betty walks away. *Lorcan: Well, I'm afraid it'll have to wait. Whatever it was, I'm sure it was better than my plan to get out of this by pretending to be mad. I'm just too scared of death but I have to overcome it. Good luck out there, Cillian. You are always my big brother. ''(He hears his gang preparing to shoot.) ''Goodbye, Cillian. Lorcan throw away his camera The scene changes to slow motion and explosions happen all around them. The smoke and flying earth begins to obscure vision as the view changes to the battlefield moments later: empty and silent with guns and bodies strewn across it. at view in turn changes to the same field as it's shows Lorcan's grave that says, ''Lorcan Darcy, 1996 - 2017.'' #[[Lorcan Darcy the Movie: Purple - Chaos and Darkness and Yellow - Hope and Light/Transcript/Yellow|Lorcan Darcy the Movie/Transcript/Yellow]] #[[Lorcan Darcy the Movie: Purple - Chaos and Darkness and Yellow - Hope and Light/Transcript/Purple|Lorcan Darcy the Movie/Transcript/Purple]] Fusing Back Together The Final Battle Ending Lorcan defeated the Demon Lord and Everyone cheered that he saved the world. He sees everything in his life changed. He also sees Brock, Misty, Tracey, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, and Gary all suffered terrible fates. Brock was the first to fall. After being set free, he lost his title as Gym Leader and breeder, was disowned by his relatives, and was hated and called rude names by men, while girls ran away or vomited the instant they saw him, which drove the disgraced man crazy. Eventually, he somehow managed to get a date. The only problem was that Ash was watching Brock take his date in a restaurant and with the help of Uxie, he made the extremely lucky man blurt out how he wants to take his date home to his zero-star apartment and keep her. This resulted him in being punched by the men and slapped by the women in the entire restaurant. However a man who was Brock's date's tricked boyfriend, came in looking extremely angry and punched him so hard, he hit his head and until the day he died, he lived in his horrible apartment and developed a phobia of women, making him wet himself whenever he saw one. Misty was one of the worst to suffer. She lost her Gym Leader status, was rejected by her sisters, and was sentenced to a lifetime of community service in the Viridian Forest. Due to her fear of bugs, this didn't go well with her and eventually, she snapped. Ash was watching her when she was attacking the bugs in the forest, so he sent a word to the police who brought all the bug Pokémon they could gather. Misty was not happy and she was arrested for trying to attack them which obviously failed and she earned herself 25 years in prison. Reports vary on how she died, some say she died in prison while others claim she died when she got out. No one knows for sure. Tracey the silent received more or less the same rejection as his friends. He had his job as Pokémon sketcher removed and his home was sold to a person who had his Pokémon stalked by him. He was pissed and tried to break into a law enforcement building to steal the house's document to get his sanctuary back. But thanks to Ash who set off the alarms, he failed and was put in prison in the visitor's section where he was stared at, which drove him insane. He was said to have died in the desert because the guards couldn't put up with his ramblings any longer. The little pip-squeak Max was disowned by his parents and was shipped to juvenile detention for five years. When he was released, he saw a trainer winning a battle and accused him of cheating. When the trainer denied that he wasn't, Max challenged him and lost making him madder than he had ever been before. As if that wasn't enough, Ash sent a report to an orphanage that came and took him in. Due to his crimes, he got adopted by a very poor family whom he continues to live with to this day. At long last, Dawn was on the receiving end of all the abuse she had given to dirty people. Disowned by her mother and her clothes filthy, she suffered regular hate from everyone as well as losing her coordinator licence. Eventually, the hate turned into attacks so she fled to the country where she lived in rags, until she died. Iris was a bad one. She was banished her from the Village of Dragons which labelled her a disgrace among all dragons. She refused to be thrown out like trash and tried to battle her way up to glory. Needless to say, that didn't work and thanks to Ash, she was banished into the wild where the Pokémon ran away from her as soon as they saw her. It took a very long time to realise her mistakes and by the time she did, she was living in a cave with nobody to visit until she expired. Cilan was disowned by his brothers and lost his job as chef. Like Iris, he didn't know when to give up and this ended up in his dishes being blacklisted by the government. He set up an unsuccessful backstreet shop where he sold food made of... unnatural things like sawdust and other horrible things. He never sold a single item and to this day, his cause of death remains unknown. Clemont was disowned by his father and lost his job as Gym Leader. He was forced to live in an abandoned house with no money. Eventually after five years, he received the remains of the Clembot which had been dismantled for parts. This made him sneak into his old home to get his money and parts back, but he was blabbed on. Not by Ash, but by the Team Rocket trio who wanted to get revenge for their mistreatment. They told the police and they were quick to arrest him and put him in an underground prison where he died of unknown means. The Team Rocket Trio served the police until they died from old age. For Bonnie, Ash put her in one of her underground cells where he made an android version of her which served as cleaning lady in the Battle Chateau. Even then, she is taunted and labelled a murderer by passersbys. The real Bonnie was never found. Serena was disowned by her mother and was ganged up on by various boys, who told her to stay away from them for as long as she lived. She was bashed even more by families that had their heirlooms and money stolen by her who stole HER money and other needs. She had nowhere to go; even charities refused to help her. She was found dead in a garbage can searching for food, some of the food had expired. Gary was seen as disgrace and a over-arrogant kid. He was disowned by his parents and went missing to this day. Lorcan decided to erased Brock, Tracey, Dawn and Serena from betraying Ash and stayed on his side. He forgives his friends for what happened in the [[Pokémon Forces (NCM)|Pokémon Universe]]. He decided to erased himself from existence in different universe except the Pokémon Universe. He had an great adventures and felt sad that it's all over. *Lorcan Darcy: I may be dead. But I'm always... a Darcy. A True Darcy. Everyone watches the Demon Lord's lair exploded where Lorcan was in. Serena discovers that her betrayal and death is erased from existence, along with Brock's, Tracy's and Dawn's deaths. Grace reunited with her along with Ash, Brock, Tracey and Dawn. Professor Oak is happy. Lorcan smiles and watch Serena reunite with her mother. He slowly fading away from existence from every universes he was in. He hear Galaxia's voice one last time. *Galaxia: You see, everything's all right. You have to believe in your friends' dreams. Lorcan notices that Galaxia was right. He believes in his friends' dreams and he always will. He smiles and closed his eyes. He faded away and said the final words. *Lorcan Darcy: I know. I'm not alone... not anymore. Somewhere beyond the stars, multiple dimensions where the Darcy Kids are in. All except Lorcan. Some of dimensional counterparts of Lorcan are alive and some of them died. He maybe an fun-loving boy but he's a true Darcy. ---- In the miniseries dimension, Lorcan wakes up even though he died. He sees everyone in Kobukan Academy walking around. The USC and the ASC are getting along with the disciplinary committee members. Hana, Meiko, Mari, Kanata and Yui see him and waves at him, smiling. Lorcan was confused why are they waving at him, last time he saw them when they were his enemies. Cheren is the Student Council president while Serena's the vice president. Bianca is walking to class with Leaf, May, Brendan, Whitney and Flannery. Hilbert is running to Hilda. *Hilbert: Hey Lorcan, Thanks for borrowing your hat. Hilbert puts a hat on him. Lorcan watches Hilda and Hilbert, not when she's monitor him but as a couple. Hilda smiles and waves at him. Sabrina's rushing to the bathroom and gives Lorcan a blow kiss. Erika running to help her. Lorcan looks outside and Lance walked by for the Battle Team. He became a nice person to Lorcan. *Lance: Good morning, friend. When are you gonna stop coming in late, huh? Lance laughs while walking by. Lorcan sees him as a good person to him. He walked into the hallway when he goes to class. Calem accidentally shoves Lorcan as he walks past. *Calem: Sorry man. He sees the trophy case with a picture of him and his family. Blue walked by and sees Lorcan looking at the photo. *Blue Oak: Your parents are lucky to have you. *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah. How long I was out for? *Blue Oak: 20 hours sinces the League. *Lorcan Darcy: The League? *Blue Oak: The Pokémon League. You defeated Lance with Sparky. *Lorcan Darcy: And my Parents? *Blue Oak: At home. Gramps want you to go home and take the day off. *Lorcan Darcy: Okay. At the Darcy Manor, Lorcan walked home and sees his eldest siblings sitting in the kitchen. Melanie is a Pokémon fashion designer and Toby works in the office. *Toby Darcy: Hey, there he is. *Melanie Darcy: You passed out after the championship? *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah... The fuck you wearing, Toby? *Toby Darcy: I always wear a suit to the office, little buddy. You alright? *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah. Jake and Julia Darcy, Toby, Melanie and Lorcan's parents, walked inside. *Jake Darcy: Good morning. *Julia Darcy: Hi. *Toby Darcy: Hey, how was the trip? *Jake Darcy: Great. How're you champ? *Lorcan Darcy: Uh, Good. I Just got passed out after i won. *Jake Darcy: I heard. Why don't you just go to your room and have a sleep. Professor Oak let you have a day off. You're finishing school for your vacation in a day. *Lorcan Darcy: I know. I wanted to look out the world on my own. *Jake Darcy: Everyone does want to travel on their own. So, sit down and have some breakfast. Lorcan smiles and join them to have breakfast. He happliy have a good life since the alternate timeline. ---- In the Pokémon Destiny universe, Lorcan woken up in the plane to the Kalos region. He yawn after having a dream of becoming a trainer. *Weather Reporter: Today's broadcast is going to be very sunny all week. Lorcan was glad that he's going to be there in no time. Instead of being betrayed by his friends for bullying a deaf girl, they became friends with her. He smiles and hope one day that he will see her again, as a best friend. ---- And finally, In the Pokémon Universe, Lorcan Furawāzu defeated the leader of the Omegas of Peaceful House aka His uncle, Oliver. But he survived his death and has to go to the hospital. He was checked out and his friends support him after the battle. The Omegas are disbanded after the war. Lorcan sees Misaki, the girl he has a crush on. *Lorcan Furawāzu: Hey... *Misaki: Hey. I'm glad that you're okay. I wanted to tell you that I love you. *Lorcan Furawāzu: It's okay. I had a crush on you too. Now I can have a nice sleep. *Misaki: I know. Lorcan and Misaki kiss for the first time before he goes to Alola to continue his journey as a trainer. This time as a couple. Few days has passed sinced the battle against the Omegas. Since that time, Ash and his family had moved to Kalos, where Ash became champion after defeating Diantha in a rematch between her Mega Gardevoir and Ash-Greninja. They still kept their home on Mount Silver as a vacation spot and went to visit every year during the winter, however. Ash and Serena had gotten married three years after the tournament and had their first child, a girl named Jade, two years after that. The five-year-old looked just like her father but with her mother's bright blue eyes. Jade had also inherited her father's unconditional love for Pokemon as well as, unfortunately, his tendency to get himself into trouble. All of the Pokemon adored her, especially Greninja since she reminded him so much of Ash. Speaking of Greninja, he and Delphox were raising a child of their own. When Jade was three years old, she had stumbled across a Pokemon egg and had promptly taken it back to her father. The egg had hatched a week later into a little baby Froakie. Greninja and Delphox couldn't produce children of their own, so they readily accepted the responsibility of taking care of Froakie. The little blue frog Pokemon had his adopted parents wrapped around his paw and could get them to do anything he wanted. Clemont had retired as the Lumiose gym leader and handed the position over to Bonnie. The blond-haired woman proved to be just as tough a match for her challengers as her brother, easily wiping out some of them with her Dedenne. She was also engaged to Max Maple who, after learning the truth about Emma's age and becoming friends with Ash again, had started to pursue her instead. It didn't take long for her to fall in love with him, and before anyone knew it he had proposed to her. Max bonds with Lorcan after he forgives him for killing him. Lorcan had gone back to Alola and challenged his best friends. He though he made sure to visit Ash and the others during the holidays or whenever he had time off. He and Misaki had also gotten married a year before Ash and Serena. and had their first child, a girl named Amber. ---- Somewhere in the different universe, a female version of Lorcan is preparing to post her vlog. She is a gothic teenager. She start recording and reveals that she's in his bedroom, fill with movie posters, video games and an LGBT flag. She said her final words of the film. *Lorcan Darcy: Hi guys, my name's Lorcan Darcy, and this is my story. THE END. Post-Credits